You Gotta Pay
by thatpokepornguy
Summary: Chick owes dude money. Decides to pay guy in fuck. Eevee fucking inside.


_As usual. Candy from a baby._

Matt called Metagross back into his Pokeball and crossed his arms at the blonde trainer across the field from him. His internal compass was always telling him to be sad about crushing newer trainers' spirits, but he looked at it like he looked at everything in the world: it's a necessary evil. Somebody has to crush these brats, it builds character.

Matt would stand in said field for the majority of everyday during the spring, only leaving in order to go grab some grub or use the bathroom, battling trainers. If he had to stand in a field for a few hours a day, he was happy he decided on this one. His spot was in the shade, and he could smell the forest behind him all day. Rattata and Zigzagoon ran around in the brush he was situated in. It was a good gig, better than most places he ended up in.

Matt had a sure-fire MO that hasn't failed him in nearly a month. He would hang out around routes near small towns and villages, trying to catch the small-fry before they go off on their hopeful adventures. They were always loaded with money their parents gave them for their journey, and bright-eyed to _actually battle a real-life trainer!_

Unfortunately for the baby trainers, Matt was loaded up with a Steelix, a Metagross, a Salamence, and his strongest Pokemon, his Gyarados. All much more than needed to take out the freshly hatched Bulbasaurs and Froakies they begin their adventure with.

Matt stood there, waiting for the blonde girl to say something, her Eevee fainted on the ground in front of her. Tradition states that the loser of a battle pays the winner an amount of money based on the stakes of the fight. Matt wasn't heartless; he only the charged the newbies a few hundred for the experience of battling a much older, hardened trainer. Usually by now the victim is already tearing up and pulling out their wallet, but the blonde girl just was standing there, _shocked? _Matt thought.

"What's your problem, you lost, pay up." Matt said, unsure of how to break the girl of her apparent shocked state. She couldn't be that shocked that her Eevee got it's ass kicked, the first Pokemon he put out was a Steelix for Arceus' sake.

The girl, ostensibly broken of her trance, quickly looked up at Matt, eyes wide.

"I don't have any money," she said airily. Matt looked at her and scoffed, a soft breeze rolling through the field as he did.

He'd dealt with this before. 'My wallet is in my other pants!' 'I spent all of my money on potions!' He's heard them all. He almost automatically went to his stock response for this situation.

"Well you have to pay me somehow," he said, rolling his eyes. "So what've you got on you?"

The blonde girl, eyes still wide, shrugged her shoulders and stripped her backpack off. She unzipped it and began ruffling through it. Matt started walking the distance between them, and while he was just passing her Eevee - which was just coming to as he passed it - she muttered, "Hmm... I don't really have anything to give you, I need the food to get home..."

Up close to her, he realized the girl was a bit older than he initially thought. Usually, people walking out onto this route are the normal bushy-tailed 10 year olds that just got their starter and are rarin' for a fight. This girl, however, seemed to be closer to her mid-teens. Being 18, Matt still saw her as a snot-nosed brat however.

Matt barely had time to finish his thought before the girl looked up at him and exclaimed, "Wait I know!"

She whipped her backpack back on and took off past him. Matt set onto his heels, prepared to chase, but when he turned, he found her jogging away.

"Come on, follow me!" She shouted, nearing the forest edge. "You too, Eevee!"

Matt, with a quizzical look, started after her, her Eevee outstripping his pace. He watched her dissapear into the forest and he picked his pace up to keep up.

Forests in Johto were unlike the ones in Kanto, the only other region he'd visited. Forests in Kanto were bright and open for the most part, with wild Grass Pokemon roaming around and families having picnics and the sort. Johto, in Matt's experience, are dense and cool, with Pokemon wandering around in the brush and few people around unless they were battling in small clearings.

He broke the forest's edge just as the girl was vaulting over a fallen tree trunk and it's Eevee crawled under it. He wasn't quite sure what the girl was up to. _Is she trying to lose me in the forest?_

Spurred on by this thought, he continued chasing her, leaping over the tree and pushing his way through the bushes after, keeping an eye on the girl. She was only slightly ahead now, weaving through the obstacles the forest presented, her Eevee on her heels. After another few seconds of jogging, he saw her stop in a small clearing. He caught up and leaned forward, catching his breath.

"Why did you make me run in here?" Matt said, looking up at her. She was on her knees with her backpack on the ground in front of her, digging through it.

"Take off your pants," she said briskly, not looking up. Matt's breath caught in his throat.

"W-What?" Matt sputtering out the single word.

"Pants. Off with them," she insisted, pulling a rolled up blue cloth blanket out of her bag and rolling it out.

"Why?" Matt asked dumbfoundedly. He had a feeling of where it was going but the shock of the situation was still setting in.

"Because I don't have anything to pay you with, and this is how we do it in Orre," she said as-a-matter-of-factly, as if what she was suggesting was your run-of-the-mill event.

_Orre, _Matt thought, _that makes sense._ Orre had never had a good connotation along with the name, and this proved the stereotype.

Matt was at a cross-roads however. As bad-ass as his Pokemon are and as fluffed up his ego may be, he was still a virgin. He was always too busy training for a partner, and the only reliable way to get regular sex was to be a gym leader, and he didn't have the status for the former, so Matt had been in an 18 year dry spell.

His moral compass was very upset about the situation. The girl was young, but clearly above 14 - which was the minumum age of consent in Johto - but he had just met her. And she was from Orre! Arceus only knows what kind of things are going on there. He had heard second-hand about sexually transmitted diseases, but medicine in the main regions was advanced enough to wipe them out. However, he didn't know much about Orre.

"Come on. I don't have all day," the blonde girl said, now on her knees on the blanket, her hands at her side. Matt still didn't know how to react.

"So... let me get this straight; you're going to have sex with me as payment for losing?" he said slowly. The girl nodded.

"And Eevee!" she said, cheerfully. Eevee, lying on the blanket, looked up and chimed in: "Eevee!"

Matt was dumbstruck. His body tensed up and he looked between the blonde girl and the brown Pokemon.

"Whu-whu-whu-what?!" he forced out, still disturbed by the girl's bubbliness about what she just said.

"Yeah!" she said, smiling. Suddenly, she looked upset. "What, are you not into that?"

"Fucking Pokemon?! Fucking. Pokemon?! No?! Are you?!" he shouted, still reeling from the blow.

"Yes, shhhh," she said, raising her finger to her lips. "People will hear us. How old are you dude?" she asked, smirking.

"18!" Matt said, and she made a surprised look on her face.

"Wow, and you've never heard of this? I get it if you aren't into it, but it sure sounds like this is the first time anybody's mentioned it to you," she said, clearly amused at his reaction.

"Who would have mentioned it to me?! Other people do this?!"

"Yeah!" she said, once again a barrel of happiness. "I do all of the time, and I meet people all of the time that do too!"

"What?! What's wrong with you?! Pokemon are... they're just animals-"

"And they like it just as much as we do," she interuppted. "Go ahead Eevee, show him."

Matt's breath hitched in his throat once again as the Eevee got onto it's legs and spun around. Matt suddenly found it incredibly hard to maintain basic thought processes.

Even in the low light of the forest, he could see what Eevee was presenting. He'd seen Pokemon... privates before, but he'd never seen one that's... _wet_. That was the only way to describe it. Eevee's tiny pink folds were glistening wet, and as if to emphasize the point, she wiggled her ass a little.

Matt tried very hard to stop it, but his pants got uncomfortably tight in that moment. He couldn't help it. Something awoke in him, and he was fearful there was very little to do to stop it.

"Now take your pants off so we can get you ready," she said, with a tone of seductiveness Matt had never heard before.

Matt just couldn't stop himself. He unbuttoned his pants and slid them down, and the girl smiled.

While he stepped out of them, he felt the urge to ask, "What's your name?"

The girl smiled again. "Sue."

"Matt," he replied. He looked down and suddenly became conscious of the bulge in his underwear. Still having a scuffle with his will, he walked towards Sue, stopping a few inches in front of her. Her head was just about level with his crotch.

"Alright, let's see what we're working with," she said, and stuck her hand through the opening of his boxers. When her hand hit his cock, he recoiled slightly, and she looked up at him. "Nervous?"

"You could say that," Matt breathed out, exhilarated. Matt had jerked off before, but having an admittedly cute girl touch him was a whole different experience. Her hand wrapped around it and pulled it free of it's cloth prison.

"Oh, nice!" Sue said, eyeing his cock, "That's not bad at all."

Sue began stroking it, slowly, stopping at the head and gently going back down. Matt tilted his head back and closed his eyes, relishing it. He didn't really know what constituted as 'good', but he sure as hell loved what she was doing. Her hand was as soft as silk, and she was attending to everything Matt had to offer. She cupped his balls with her free hand, and began picking up her pace.

Matt was in heaven. Sue seemed to know exactly what she was doing, because every time he looked down at her, she was smiling.

After what seemed like a second (which was not long enough for him), suddenly Sue took his cock into her mouth. Matt looked down at her, but went right back into ecstasy when her tongue started to swirl around his head.

"Holy shit," he uttered, in pure pleasure. In 2 minutes he had gone from his first handjob to his first blowjob. He wondered what was going to be happening in 2 more minutes time.

Sue was going to work on him. Her mouth was hot and wet, and she was slowly taking more and more of him in as the seconds passed, her tongue swirling all the while. After a few more seconds, his cock felt like it was hitting the back of his throat, and Sue raised her hand and wrapped it around the last 2 inches of his shaft that were left exposed.

Matt was getting very close to his edge, but he forced himself to keep control of himself. Some egotistical wire in the back of his head told him it wouldn't be cool if he came in her mouth after a 3 minute blowjob.

Sue began to rock back and forth with Matt's cock in her mouth and her hand around his shaft, and her tongue began to make a rolling motion on the underside of his cock, once again driving Matt close to his limits.

"Eevee... vee," cried a small voice to Matt's right side. He opened his eyes and looked down at the Eevee, who was lying on her side on the blanket. The fur around her pussy was matted down with juices, and her ribcage was rising and falling heavily. Matt didn't know much but he could tell the Pokemon was insanely turned on and had no way of doing anything about it. Sue took Matt's cock out of her mouth and looked up at him.

"I think somebody needs some attention," Sue said, giving Matt's cock one last stroke before walking on her knees over to Eevee. Sue licked her finger and began to rub it around Eevee's wet pussy, causing Eevee to shudder with pleasure. In a flash, Sue's finger was inside of Eevee, slowly pushing and pulling out of the Pokemon's pussy.

"Lay down," Sue said, leaning into Eevee's crotch area. "And take your boxers off, she's gushing today."

Matt stared at Sue while she began to lick Eevee's pussy, before realizing that Sue was talking to him. He followed her orders, and as fast as he could do it, he was laying down next to the Eevee, who was breathing very quickly and heavily after Sue's chowdown.

Sue picked up Eevee by the midsection and crawled in between Matt's legs. Matt had his hand around his cock the entire time, slowly stroking it (as if he needed to).

"Alright, now, Eevee is very ready today, but she's small regardless, so I'm going to help to guys out so neither of you get hurt," she said, holding the Eevee vertically, her soaking pussy less than six inches away from Matt's cock.

All of Matt's convictions had gone. He lost all remaining moral fiber he had regarding fucking Pokemon. All he knew at that moment in time was that all he wanted his cock in that Eevee's pussy as soon as possible. Sue apparently noticed Matt's hastened stroking of his cock, and raised Eevee above it, his cock and the Pokemon's pussy on a straight line apart from each other. Matt took his hand off his cock, Sue lowered the now whimpering Eevee, and suddenly, Matt was washed over by the most amazing feeling he'd ever had.

Eevee's pussy was drenched in juices, which allowed his cock to glide smoothly, if not with a little bit of resistance, inside. Eevee was insanely tight; it felt like his cock was inside of a warm oven that was hugging airtight on all sides. He felt every single sensation on every inch of his cock, and felt all of the bumps and imperfections on the Eevee's walls. He was sure that Eevee could feel the same. Sue, who Matt couldn't see because of Eevee, kept easing Eevee down until Matt felt the tip of his cock hit a semi-solid surface.

"Ahh, there it is..." Sue muttered on the other side of the skewered Pokemon. Matt craned his head forward and saw that only three-quarters of his cock could fit inside of Eevee before he hit what he guessed was her womb. The remaining quarter of Matt's cock had juices dripping down it, and he felt a pool forming around his balls. Normally Matt would be grossed out, but he had other things to think about.

Sue wordlessly began lifting Eevee up his cock, slowly until only Matt's head was still inside, and then back down. And then back up. And then again, Sue steadily picking up the pace. Sue certainly seemed like an expert, because she seemed to stop lowering Eevee only millimeters away from Matt's cock hitting her womb.

"Yeah, you like that Eevee pussy, don't you Matt?" Sue said, causing Matt to feel some kind of way. "You like my Eevee's wet pussy? Because she loves your big cock, don't you Eve?"

"Eevee," the little brown Pokemon whimpered, suffering from a mixture of slight pain and incredible pleasure.

"My little Eve never gets cocks like this, but when she does, she turns into a slutty little Pokemon, doesn't she?" Sue went on, making what would amount to baby talk at the cock-riding Pokemon of the hour. Matt almost laughed at the situation he found himself in, but he was too busy focusing on the Eevee on his dick. Minutes passed like this, Sue gradually picking up the pace until Eevee was bouncing on his cock like a piston, whimpering every time she stopped moving, and Matt grunting in time.

Suddenly, Matt's body began screaming at him from all directions. He was going to come, and it was going to happen soon.

"Fuck... I'm gonna cum..," he managed to get out. He could almost hear Sue smile on the other side of Eevee.

"Where do you want to cum Matt? Do you want to cum in my Eevee's tight pussy?" Sue said, causing Matt's cock to twitch inside of Eevee, and-

"FUUUUUUCK!" Matt's cock twitched again, and months worth of cum gushed out of his cock, filling the Eevee up to the brim. Matt thought the explosions were never going to stop; even after 7 deep pulses, he could still feel cum pouring out into the Eevee's pussy. He could feel huge quantities of his cum - mixed with Eevee's juices - dripping down his cock, past his balls into the pool that was forming under them.

"Mmm, what a good cum, huh Eve?" Sue said sexily, and Matt then felt a finger rub across his exposed shaft. "Mmm, tasty too... why don't we clean him off?"

Matt nearly had a heart attack at this suggestion. Sue eased Eevee off of his cock, and they began doing what Sue suggested. Two tongues, one much smaller than the other, diligently working their ways up and down his cock, licking all of the cum and all of the sex juices off. Matt found this slightly relaxing, and took it as a moment to calm down. That was the first time he'd cum in months, and it was easily the best cum he'd ever had. He felt drained. He didn't know how he could have anymore left in him after the amount he just shot into Eevee's pussy, but the way his cock stood at attention while Sue and Eevee served it told him that the old soldier still had plenty of fight left in him. He looked down towards the girls, who were just finishing up.

"I'm hoping it's your turn, Sue," Matt said, flushed with confidence. Sue looked up at him and smiled brightly.

"Oh, you know it is. I need to see what all the hype is about, don't I?" she said, standing up. She pulled down her pants, revealing a pink pair of panties with a Piplup emblazoned on the crotch. Matt also noticed that Piplup was drowning. Clearly for Matt's benefit, she did a little turn, and Matt noted the quality of her ass. She had very light tanlines on her bikini line, and her ass looked as smooth as... well, a babies.

Still turned around, she bent forward, taking her panties down, revealing a pussy much more familiar to Matt than Eevee's. It wasn't as perfect and puffy as Eevee's either, with a bit of labia and her clit peeking out, but it was endearing in and of itself.

Matt's cock twitched again.

Sue kicked the panties off and turned back to Matt, seductive as ever.

"Want the shirt off too?" she asked politely. Matt's cock twitched yet again.

"No, I'm sorry, but get on this cock," he said, pointing at said cock. "Now."

"Oooh, somebody is a bit more forceful, isn't he?" Sue said, walking over him and squatting down directly over his cock. She suddenly leaned forward so her face was over his. "That's cute."

Sue planted a kiss on Matt's lips, and it was the best kiss he'd ever gotten. Not too tame, not too sloppy.

_This is pretty much just overall the best day ever._ Matt thought. Sue broke the kiss after a few moments, and leaned back. She reached a hand back and grabbed his cock, guiding it into her now dripping wet pussy.

Sue was an entire different experience than Eevee, for sure. Obviously, she wasn't as tight. However, as Sue was very quick to demonstrate, she could fit Matt's entire cock inside with relative ease, and had a much wider range of movement options than Eevee could. Sue was also quick to demonstrate that too.

Less than 20 seconds after she got on, she was riding Matt like her life depended on it. Matt, due to 100% of his experience being based on porn he'd watched on his computer at home, decided that his best bet was to try to match his humps with hers.

"Holy fuck Matt! Right there, right there righthererightthere oh my Arceuuuuus!" she shrieked, her pussy pounding up and down on Matt's cock, nearly faster than he could keep up with. She laid down on his chest and wrapped her arms around him, whispering "Your turn," in his ear. He took that as his cue to start pounding away.

He rolled his lower body and hiked his legs up so he could get a good angle into her pussy, and once he was comfortable, he began pounding her as fast and sloppy as his inexperience could let him.

He must have been doing a good job, because after a few minutes of this, Sue lifted her head slightly off of his chest, her mouth wide open and her eyes nearly crossing.

"Nnnnng FUCK!" Sue shouted, directly into Matt's ear, "Fuck my pussy, yeah, you like this FUCKING pussy?!"

Matt, still trying to be suave even while stuck to Sue with sweat, gasped out "I love fucking your tight pussy."

"Oh yeah, you like it huh?" Sue said. "Eevee, come lick my pussy girl!"

Matt stuttered in his pounding for a moment, but quickly got back to it once he realized if he stopped he wouldn't be long for this world. A second later, he felt something small lash the underside of his cock, which he recognized as Eevee helping them out a bit.

"Mmmm, fuck Eve, that feels so good, don't stop baby!" Sue said, looking back at Eevee. Matt, being so focused on fucking Sue, suddenly remember that his body had limits, and he was coming dangerously close to cumming. Eevee vigorously licking his and Sue's entire crotches was the straw that broke the Numel's back.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum, holy shit," Matt forced out into Sue's ear. Sue, as if she was electrified, jumped off of Matt, much to his annoyance.

"What the-" Matt began, his cock throbbing violently.

"- Cum on our faces," Sue said, lying down next to Eevee, and both of them looked up expectantly to him. He got on his knees and stuck his cock right between their heads.

"Make me," Matt said, putting a layer of snobby brat on his voice for fun.

Sue and Eevee followed his orders, both of them licking up and down his shaft in staggered fashion, Eevee teasing the tip whenever she got to it, and Sue just going to town on it, with no real pattern. After only a few seconds of this, he felt his cock twitch once more, releasing a load that was nothing to scoff at. 2 solid ropes blasted across Sue's face, just missing her eye, and another one over Eevee, matting her fur down under it and getting up to her ear in distance. There was still more to come, and they were both making sure that not a drop got lost. After Matt was dry, Eevee licked Sue's face clean of Matt's cum, and they all laid down on the blanket, which was now stained in more places than Matt cared to count.

Eevee nuzzled up under his armpit and he felt himself slowly nodding off, dazed after the multiple orgasms and physical activity.

The next thing he knew, Matt's world was black and sleep gripped him tightly.

* * *

Matt awoke with a start. Sitting up, he confirmed he was still in the forest, and he was still naked. However, Sue and Eevee were gone, and so was the blanket they used, and her stuff.

In a panic, he looked around for his bag, and found it with the rest of his clothes right on the edge of the clearing. On top of the pile, however, was a note.

THANKS FOR THE FUN!

WE HOPE WE SEE YOU AGAIN, STUD

It was signed with an S and a heart, which seemed very Sue-like. He folded the note up, and opened his bag, expecting to have been robbed, but everything seemed to be inside.

Matt got dressed and walked out of the clearing, looking back at it. He had a feeling that that afternoon in the forest was going to be the beginning of a new chapter in his life.

He just hoped it would always be that good.


End file.
